


Nanoha RWBYies

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: Random, generally silly shipping ficlets set in a Lyrical Nanoha/RWBY fusion setting.





	Nanoha RWBYies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hazredous Interruptions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501727) by Eleventh Messenger. 



> This probably won't make sense unless you're familiar with Eleventh Messenger's Hazredous Interruptions.
> 
> It may not make sense even if you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a slightly different world, Hayate and Nora have just about finished pairing up the rest of the school for the dance...

"Ah. Yeah, we did get a little carried away." Nora and Hayate exchanged another laugh, but Hayate sobered up after a moment. "Actually... Nora, we did forget something."

"What?!" Nora put her hands on her cheeks, aghast. "No! How could we! The dance is _tomorrow!_ Who do we- how do we fix it?!"

"I'm glad you asked!" shouted Ruby, much to the surprise of the two, who had thought they were alone in the hallway.

"Ruby-? When did you get here?" Nora squeaked.

"Just now!"

That's when they heard footsteps from behind, and Hayate turned to see that Blake, Weiss, and Yang had come up behind them while Ruby had them distracted.

In fact, team RWBY had them pretty much surrounded now.

"Hayate, Nora, we're your friends," Blake began.

"*cough*-victims-*cough*" interjected Weiss.

Blake ignored her. "And when we realized that you didn't have dates for the dance, we decided to help you, just like you helped us."

Hayate couldn't help but notice that Yang looked very large from this angle, and not (just) in the fun way. "Um... it was just some innocent fun?"

Yang smiled. "Great! This can be innocent fun too, then."

And then Ruby yanked open the broom closet that they were all standing next to, and Yang shoved the pair inside. Neither could actually see who had locked the door, but it was quickly obvious that someone had.

Nora took a deep breath as she prepared to yell in indignation, but was interrupted by a gasp from Hayate. There wasn't much room in here, and whether by accident or design they had ended up pressed together face-to-face. Nora's precipitous inhalation had thus felt rather... _interesting_ for both of them.

For a moment Hayate examined Nora's face in the thin strip of light coming in around the door frame, then decided "oh, what the hell" and leaned in, her arms coming up to embrace the other girl.

"H-Hayate?" Nora asked, her own hands settling on the brunette's hips.

"Nora," Hayate replied, just before their lips met.


End file.
